Betrayal you stupid thing
by Koki1
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

As the sun loomed over number four private drive,a young fifteen year old boy sat on his bed. He wasn't just a ordinary boy, no he was a wizard, But he wasn't normal in the wizarding world either.  
It all started when a wizard by the name of Lord Voldermort or You Know Who, He Who Must Not Be Named or in Harrys opinion He Who Needs To Change His Name. This wizard was feared all around the wizarding world. You Know Who was taking over Britan, but a phrophecy made by Sibyl Trewlanwny told that a boy born in the seventh month would have the power to deafeat He Who Must Noy Be Named. There was onley two children that fit for the prophecy Neville Longbottom and Harry Potter. The two families went into hiding under the Fidelus charm. The Potters secret keeper was Peter Pettigrew betrayed them by telling Voldemort where they where staying. Voldemort killed James then went for Lily, but when he turned his wand to baby Harry the curse bounced back and turned him into a spirit. Only a couple months ago he did an evil ritual containing the bone of his father,the flesh of a servant,and the blood of the enemy, this let him regain his body.

Harry sighted and rolled over trying miserably to get cederic's lifless eyes out of his mind."Better get up now" Harry thought "or uncle Vernon will have my head".

"BOY,GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANCE" His Uncle roared from downstairs Harry sighed. He went down to the breakfest where his whale of a cousine sat and ate ice-cream as brakfest. He fried some bacon for Dudley or Dudders as Petunia called him.

When Harry made his way back up to his room he noticed an eagle sitting there with a letter. Who would have an eagle Harry thought, but hesitated when he saw the Gringotts seal.

Dear Mr Potter

We would like to inform you that the transfer for;

Molly weasley's vault:1,000,00galleons

Ron weasley's vault:500,00galleons

Ginerva weasly's vault:500,00galleons

Hermione granger's vault:500,00galleons

Albus Dumbledors vault:500,00galleons

Order of the phoenix vault:2,000,00galleons

Sign here

If you do not want to sign come tothe bank 22 august and ask for Steel jaw

May you 're gold always flow

Steel Jaw

Account manager of potters

Harry was fuming by the time he had red the letter! How could they! But looking back it all made sense, the Weasleys where a totally purblood family why did they go to Kings Cross the muggle way? Harry was not stupid. He ha always hid his knowledge because he wouldn't want to make Hermione jealous, and Ron what a friend! he was a jealous little git.

He looked at his calendar, it was the 19 so the Dursleys would leave tomorrow.

So he wouldn't have to do anythig he didn't want to. He could play video games all day long.

The morning of the 22 shone bright and Harry took his vault key and invisibility cloak he summoned the knight bus.

"Hello my name is Samantha and I will be your conductor today,"she said

"I'm going to the Leakey Cauldron" Harry said

"That'll be 13 sickles" she replied.

Harry gave her the money, less than 15 minutes later he was in Diagon Ally walking towards gringotts and made his way to a goblin.

"I'd like to speak with steel jaw"Harry said

"Ah Mr Potter, one moment please" The goblin opened a door.

"Come" He simply said and Harry went inside the office.

"Mr potter welcome now what are you here for" Steel Jaw said

"I didint know there was mony being transferred from my account "Harry said

"What do you mean mister potter. a monthly statments were owled to you" The goblin stated

"I didnt receive any statment,"Harry said

The goblin frowned",I'll look into it with director Ragnok"

"Is there anything else,"Harry said

"Ah yes you are fifteen aren't you',The goblin said

"Yes,"he stated simply

"Now you will ned to do a blood test to figrue out if you are the heir to any other familes than the Potters" The goblin explained "Usually it come out posostive. Now I will need a drop of blood on this parchment".

Harry took the parchment and pricked his finger with a knife so a drop of brood droppe on the parchment. Slowy words began to form.

Harry James Potter

Parents:Lily Potter nee Evans and James Potter

Godparents: Sirius Black and Alice longbottom nee stone

Heir to:

Gryffindor

Slytherin

Ravenclaw

Hufflepuff

Merlin

Evans

Harry was shocked no flabagastered he was the heir to the founders and merlin for merlins sake he was rich no filthy rich no filthy dirty utterly rich.

"Now lets look at your proporties"

Potter manor

Ravenclaw library

Chamber of secrets

Hufflepuff clubhouse

Gryffindor workout center

Potter castle

Gryfindor castle

Hufflepuf castle

Slytherin castle

Ravenclaw castle

House in godrics hollow

Beach house in miami

85% of Quality Quidditch sluppies

60% Daily Profit

90% Flourish and Blotts

Apotecary

Quttidch camp

"Wow,"Harry breathed

" My my mr potter you are certainly something" The goblin smirked "Now why don't you visit you'r vault while I go to Director Ragnok"

Harry just nodded dumbly.

"Bloodshed" Steel jaw called "take mr potter to his vaults"

The scruffy goblin pushed him into a cart and they went deeper than Harry had ever been before. They arrived infront vaults 1,2,3,4, all contained books and piles among piles of gold. I need to check them out later, Harry made a mental note to himself. They rode back up in silence and Harry was pushed by another goblin in to the office of Director Ragnok.

"Mr potter the human who did this to you has made a level 10 theivery" Director Ragnock said "I will look into it and let you know in the meantime time i suggest you find a lawyer."

Harry exited gringotts feeling like a new man.  
2 hours ago


	2. Wand and prophet

Summary:post GOF Harry potter has been betrayed by his friends and loved ones except Sirius and , as he comes into his summer is filled with vaults,gold,quttidch and rubbing his knowledge in Hermione's !filthyrich!powerful!independant!Harry Manipulative!Dumbles. NO PAIRINGS

Goblydook:£hello£

Parsletongue:&hello&

Pheinox language: hello

**As Harry walked down Diagon alley he couldn't help but feel uneasy at all the stares and glares he was a boy selling the daily phrophet he bought it but what he saw was shocking:**

HARRY POTTER THREAT OR LIE

Coming up is the topic of Harry Potter he claims that you know who has returned but is Harry potter saying the truth or just merley lieing like any other attention seeking boy this reporter wants to find out an interview with lucius Malfoy declares this.

Rs:So what do you think of harry potter?

Lm:He is an arrogant self seeking boy

Rs:What is your proof?

Lm:My son declares that potter struts around hogwarts and insults everyone he feels beneath him.

Rs:He deafeated you know who?

Lm:The dark lord had just wanted to kill him because he thought that the boy would one day take his place.

This ends our interview Now is harry potter a threat or lie?this reporter wants to find out

Harry potter the story pg:2

Details of the interview pg3

You know who pg4

Harry growled low in his throat

How dare they He thought but wait I own sixty percent of the prophet oh yeah they are going down.

Now Dark thoughts away he has got some shopping to do.

Shopping list:

Books(need to improve):

Wardrobe(magical/muggle):

Trunk(several compartments):

Potions:

Secon wand(preferably illegal):

Owl treats

To do list:

Visit properties

Harvest the basalisk(in the chamber)

Revenge:(humiliating as possible)

Pranks

Study hard study good

Back to gringotts

See if i have blocks

Animagus

Thats enouph for now he first went to flourish and blotts and purchased books on occulemy,dueling,defence against the dark arts,magical creatures,legimcy ,pranks and animaguses.

He then went to the trunk shop he asked for it to be cuztomized it held 5 compartments one was a bedroom the other a bathroom and the third was a study the other to were jusy regular compartments.

He then went to Madam Malkins and purchased a whole new wardrobe both magical and muggle and some dragon hide got the potionts and owl treats easily but then it was finally time for the wand he had to go to knocturn alley to get it.

Harry steped in the alley and immedtly felt a wash of cold and uneasingness but ignored it he strode in and the finally reached a wand went in and found himself in a dimly lit room woods hung all over the walls were a very dark black and half made wands were all over the tables and standing there was a middle aged toothless grinning man.

"Ah its been a long while since someone saw my shop,"He said

"What do you mean'somone saw my shop',"Harry demanded

"I put some wards around my shop so that only people with great power will see it,"The man explained"because these wand cannot be takin by the wrong person or the consequenses will be severe".

"Why would they be severe,"Harry asked

"Now lets not get into that,"The man replied"now I want you to feel with your magic around the shop and take whatever ingredient that responds to you"

Harry felt around with his magic and took a blackend wood,a crushed yello substance and a black liquid

"Now Mr potter lats see what you have,"The man said"This is ash wich is the wood of balance like ying amd yang 'dark and light,life and death and the solid core is crushed basalisk eyes and the last the liquid core is dementers blood now thats an intersting combination"

"I want it with no ministry tracking charms,"Harry said

"Dont worry why do you thing that its illegal,"The man said" because it dosen't have ministry tracking charm"

"Come back tommorow and you'll take it"

Harry walked out of the shop feeling uneasy .

A/Nplease review and I'm looking for a beta anyone interested

I'll have a poll opened to declare what harry's animagus forms,would be


	3. AN

**A/n Poll up for what harrys animagus form will be**

Hello i am koki


	4. Chapter 4

Summary:post GOF Harry potter has been betrayed by his friends and loved ones except Sirius and , as he comes into his summer is filled with vaults,gold,quttidch and rubbing his knowledge in Hermione's !filthyrich!powerful!independant!Harry Manipulative!Dumbles. NO PAIRINGS

Goblydook:£hello£

Parsletongue:&hello&

Pheinox language: hello

Harry made his way up to gringotts again he noticed recently that his magic felt confined asthough only tenth of it was working and he wanted to check any other investments he his way to a teller he asked for steel jaw.

The goblin momentarily looked at his forehead and then led him to the office.

"Now Mrpotter why are you here,"Steeljaw asked

"I was wondering if I had any other companies,"Harry said

Steeljaw dug into his folders and came back with a parchment

It read

Grunnings

Number four private drive

Blackberry

Samsung

Call of duty

Merlin manor

Merlin castle

"Sorry Mrpotter but we were busy on finding your theivery we didn't look at these,"Steeljaw said"And here are your monthly statments."

Molly weasley 200galleons per week

Albus dumbeldore1000galleons per month

Hermione granger 500galleons per month and half of books in potter vault

(note cannot open books because not heir or wife)

Ronald weasley500galleons per month

Ginerva weasley 500galleons per month

Note:started since harry potters first year

'Did I really mean nothing to them 'Harry thought

**Meanwhile**

Albus dumbldore was a manipulative first heard Sibyl Trewlany predict a phrophecy about someone else deafeating the dark lord no it cannot happen he needed to be the one who would deafeat then angirly submitted her to the imperius curse so that she would say it again in the Hogshead and put a confundus charm on Severus Snape so he would hear the first three lines of the phrophocey and report them to his master.

He knew that peter pettigrew was a traitor he cast another confundes charm on Sirius Black so he coud switch secret keepers but another thing foiled his potter was a very talented witch she gave her life so that her son could live thus making him the boy who lived he made plans so that her son would live with his magic hatin relative so that he could mold him into the perfect planned that the boy would die at the final battle and then he woud deafeat a crippled voldemort taking the credit he paid the weasleys and

Little hermione granger to spie on him yes he would one day be the most powerful wizard ever.

**Meanwhile**

Hermione granger was muggle born witch she was the smartest witch of her generation but she knew that she wouldnt last for potters were one of the most knowlegable fammilies in the world so naturally she took half of their books .She tried and tried to open them but the blasted things won't open she was so angry that she threw the books into the fire but they didn't burn no they were just as good as ,she hid them because if she couldn't learn it nobody can mwahahHahaha!

**After a few seconds.**

Harry asked the goblin if he could test if there were blocks on his magic.

"Well lets see we would need a drop of blood on this parchment," Steel jaw said giving him yet another parchment.

Harry pricked his finger and let a drop of blood fall on the parchment:

Blocks:

Child block by healer zack age 1 month

Accidental magic block by albus dumbledore age 5

Natural healing block by medi-witch poppy pomfry(note not complete because medi witch was forced)

Thinking block

Magic block 60% age 7 by albus dumbledore

Harry was fuming again magic rippled throught the Steeljaw Quickly handed him a calming draught.

"Mr potter for a fee we could get the blocks removed by a goblin healer,"Steeljaw said

Harry just nodded he was lead down deeper than any human had ever been before were a fine set of gates made from went into the gates shivering slightly but what he saw made him gasp...

A/N haha cliffy please review and could any one tell me what the goblin city is called and 3 chapters in two days I would say thats a record and please I need a beta and vote for what harrys animagus forms will be


	5. Athour note

Dear readers,

First of all I would like to say that I writing and publishing on my ipad

Somethings wrong when I posted my first chapter alot of words weren't even there and if any on recomends any program for an ipad other than notes to write please pm me thank you any one wants to be my beta reader please pm me even if you are not registered but you have to be good at spelling and grammer all of my chapters are missing words what do I do I've only just signed up in and this story will be on hold until 10th of september

Where I will close the poll

Cookies,

Hello I am koki


	6. Chapter 6

**I would like to apologise for the lateness of this chapter I only wrote it to yell people that I am not abandoning this story but in my defence I had a huge writers block I mean really you know when you have alote of scenes and don't know how to connect them I had that Sorry again **

Warning: This chapter is very very very short it's just a filler to tell you that I did not abonden this story

Summary:post GOF Harry potter has been betrayed by his friends and loved ones except Sirius and , as he comes into his summer is filled with vaults,gold,quttidch and rubbing his knowledge in Hermione's !filthyrich!powerful!independant!Harry Manipulative!Dumbles. NO PAIRINGS

Goblydook:£hello£

Parsletongue:&hello&

Pheinox language: hello

Harry didn't know what to ,the gates opened there stood a valley made of metal Real rare saw small cottages made of bronze and red gems.

"These are the houses of the poor,"exclaimed Steel jaw

If these were the houses of the poor he wanted to see the rich ones they walked deeper into the city the houses started changing they weren't bronze any more there were gold manors and villas pillars made of gold statues,fountains and even a river made of melted metals but the most breath taking site was the castle sitting proudly on top of Hill the castle was amazing made of the finest gold there were walls made of silver huge towers made of a metal Harry couldn't name and some goblin warriors gaursing a little closer he saw a park where goblin kids were playing with swords real swords .

Sadly,they made a sharp left walking into a small was ushered into a small,white room where a goblin started examining , the goblin started swearing.

"hdjaiwgajkajansvsmahsnsjwkam sudyetdnvjdiendmdhhsjnsmsbdj rmcjdksmdnsgwtejekmemdkdjend kekdm*,"The goblin ranted

Harry didn't know how to pronounce these swears much less know what they meant then he started to shout something else.

"hfshcgdtsrsgxhcnchdbcjcbbcbc hchfjeidncndmnnfchdnvcnjdiss zurdndd"He ordered to the nearest goblin

The goblin just took five minutes and was back with a crystal vile in it some goop Harry thought that it tasted worse than it looks.

He took it and someday he would think about the potoint he would always laugh because he was expecting a bitter taste but it actually ta sted

Very he drank it started with a light throbbing in his head then it was a full blown migraine then darkness...

Harry woke up with a splitting headache but feeling to the entrance of gringotts Harry went to take his at the entrance of knocturn alley he went in...….

A/N R&R R&R R&R please review

*If youwondering ring why I didn't write the gobblydool as it should be because Harry still couldn't understand it


End file.
